I Guess I Accept You
by verbal acuity
Summary: K.C. reflects on his life after Clare meets Eli, and how things seemed to get better for him - oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Degrassi isn't mine.

**A/N**: I thought that since some authors on here write K.C. being jealous of Eli and wanting Clare back, I'd decide to write the opposite. I never cared too much for K.C., and this is the first time I'm writing him, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I just wanted something new...

* * *

I GUESS I ACCEPT YOU

Things have changed since I've been at my mom's. It's kinda nice, getting to know her. Jenna and I have patched things up (my mom loves her!), and she comes over for dinner at least two nights a week. Things are really looking up. I can't believe that all this could happen because my mother came back from jail. After I cheated on Clare, it had seemed like everything was going wrong. I had hurt a perfectly fine girl - pretty, smart, kind - only to meet my happiness who just so happened to be my ex-girlfriend's best friend (though they're not anymore). Besides Jenna being all mine, everything else went wrong.

I noticed Clare was different. She wasn't as happy. And I felt regret, guilt for doing that to her. But I didn't regret choosing Jenna, no. I love her with all my heart. I just felt like Clare was slipping away. Like she wasn't even with us anymore. Not to be weird or anything, but I did notice her behavior. She seemed to only focus on school, never her friends. At least before, she'd... care more. I guess she was hiding.

Then it happened, one day.

I heard a scream. Looking out the window at The Dot, and across the street I saw Clare, mouth wide open in what I could only guess was the scream that I heard. She stomped her foot and sat down quickly. The people around her ran off. I laughed to myself.

I watched for another moment, saw the grin on her face as she chased a boy in all black to a tree, where he grabbed her wrists and held her. It looked like he was going to... But she pulled her hands away before he could and his own raised in surrender. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd finally moved on. Can't say it would surprise me. I honestly didn't think she would... At least not this soon. Well, this soon after I'd seen her so drained.

I payed my tab and left the Dot, wondering what was going on.

The next day at school, I found that same boy leaning against the locker next to Clare's talking away. My eyebrow raised and for a split second I could have sworn that kid looked at me. But it happened so fast I couldn't be sure. Whatever. It's not like I did anything wrong.

"K.C.," Jenna's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Why were you staring at Clare Edwards?" she sounded jealous. I grinned and kissed her quickly. That didn't make her look any less jealous.

"Just trying to figure something out, Jenna. Don't worry."

My words seemed to make her feel better, and she smiled, "Alright."

They walk past me all the time. Hand in hand. I wonder if they're actually dating, or... I don't even know. I could only assume that they are because Clare isn't the type to hold the hands of boys she barely knows. At least not that I know of. She might be different. Her looks certainly are.

I manage to catch pieces of a conversation she was having with Alli. "So are you dating him yet?" Alli sounded excited, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes. Always the same.

"No!" I heard Clare counter, defensive as always. "He's just my English partner, Alli, nothing more."

"'Quoth the raven, nevermore.'" The smirk on his face kind of sickened me.

"Eli!" That's his name? "Don't sneak up like that!" She smacked his arm and he cringed backwards, a shocked expression on his face, like he was in actual pain. He must humor her a lot...

"Ouch!" he joked. "I think it's broken!"

I rolled my eyes and at the same time Alli and I walked away. He's definitely... different.

I realized, though, that the happier Clare got, the more my life turned around. My life wasn't spiralling downwards into oblivion anymore. I had my mom, and Jenna. And I honestly think that it's all because of Clare. And, though I hate to admit it, her 'he's-not-my-boyfriend' goth friend. Those two were the key. If Clare didn't meet him - however it was that they did - she'd still be the way she was after the break-up, and I'd still be avoiding my mom, letting her cry herself to sleep because her son didn't want her, while I got into alcohol and pushed the love of my life away.

I can't help but approve of this Eli kid.

* * *

Review if it was any good? Please?


End file.
